The Light that Blinds the day
by Naru Farron
Summary: BeatMax, a mysterious 19 year old who just finished his first year of college runs into a little hand of unfortunate fates over the next few years, alongside his brother, Max.
1. Chapter 1

**The Light that Blinds the day**

**Chapter 1: A Premonition**

It was 2018. The summer of 2018 to be precise. BeatMax was packing his things, as he prepared to move out of his dorm room for the summer. "Gosh...who would've thought college would be this hard? I hope it's worth it like my parents say it is." BeatMax thought as he finishes his packing. He loads up the car with his luggage and and got into it. Before driving off, he looked back at his complex where his dorm room was. "See you in a few months." He quietly murmured as he drove out of the complex parking lot. As he was driving, he thought about what he would be doing this summer. Hanging out with his distant brother Max, visiting his family, just hanging out with friends, and anything else that's possible. Of course, since he was in California right now, the first thing he'd do would be to hang out with Max, so he drove to where he was living. All of a sudden, he was being blocked by a car who just parked in the middle of the road. He blew his horn at the car. "HEY! YOU ASSHOLE! MOVE YOUR CAR OUT OF THE ROAD!" He shouted from the window. Once this was said, the car door was opened, and someone could be seen getting out.

The silhouette of the figure began to edge closer and closer to his car door, but he was ready. When the silhouette got to the window, his face was visible, and BeatMax gasped at what he saw. Who was blocking the road was none other than Ethan Josh, his ex. "Well well well, look who it is." Josh says with a sassy tone. He growled at Josh, opening his car door and getting out. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asks in a demanding tone. "Oh, preventing you from seeing the one you care so much about. What was his name again…?" Josh fiddles with his thumbs, laughing. "Oh yes, Max." He growled at him more, his eyes turning blood red. "What did you do to him!?" His tone became more demonic and it started to frighten Josh a little. "Well...let's just say he's a little 'tied up' at the moment." Josh smirked. He grabbed Josh by his shirt and slammed him to the ground. "Damn it you'd better tell me where he is or so help me you'll never see the light of day again!" His voice furious with anger. Josh whimpers in pain and freight. "Okay, okay! You win! I tied him up and left him in the sewers…" Josh admits, crying a little. His eyes turned to their normal ocean blue and he stands up. "That's more like it. Now, you remember when I said I would let you go after you told me that?" He grins, summoning his Keyblade. Josh nods, shaking in fear. "I lied. See you in hell." With one fell swoop, he slashes Josh's head clean off his body. The last thing Josh did was scream as he saw his lifeless body on the ground for 7 seconds, before his eyes closed. BeatMax grins, wiping the blood off of his Keyblade and tossing Josh's body into the river. He also pushed the car into the river and set it on fire. "Hasta la Vista, mi amigo." He sarcastically says and laughs insanely. He got back into his car and drove to where the nearest pothole was. "I'm coming for you, Max." was his only thought at that moment in time. When he pulled up to the pothole, he opened the grate and jumped in, closing it behind him. He landed on the ground, looking around and cringing. "Ew...this is the worst experience ever." He cringed and thought. "But I have to save Max." He began his search for his distant brother.

After about an hour of searching, he finds himself back where he began. "Okay, let's see...I've been through all of the sewer entrances...and I've found rats, snakes, flies, and an old man who's a pedophile, but still no sign of Max." He thought as he stood there, eyes closed and arms crossed. He hears Max's voice calling for help a minute after. Without thinking about it, he follows the direction of Max's voice, and finds him, tied up, and rats surrounding him. He hisses at the rats and the rats scatter off. He summoned his Keyblade and cut the ropes that restrained Max. Max stood up and hugged him, and he hugged back. "Thank goodness! I thought you'd never find me…" Max says with a relief. "Yeah, well, you're okay now." He says with a smile. "But...I think we may need to relocate." "Why is that?" Max asks, breaking the hug. "Because I killed Josh. And more than likely, the police will come after me." He sighs, shaking his head. "Why'd you go out and kill him!?" Max says a little worried but agitated. "Because he kidnapped you and held you in a nasty sewer. What else could I do?" He runs a hand through his hair. Max sighs. "Very well...but can I go home first and grab some things?" Max asked, rubbing his head. "You may. I'll get you there in no time flat." BeatMax said, and led Max out of the sewers. He drove Max home in his car, turning on some Smash music on the CD Player. When he pulled up to the house, he decided to go in with Max. He meets Max's mother, while Max grabs whatever he needs. "I see. I understand you want to protect him as much as I, and he's told me a lot about you. He considers you a brother, you know?" Max's mother smiles a bit. "I can see why. He's right about you." He slightly blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Th-Thank you ma'am. I only want the best for Max." I chuckle as well. "Okay, I'm ready." Max comes out of his room with a bookbag filled with his cellphone, some clothes, his 3DS, and other necessities. Max's mother gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Be safe. Call me if you need anything." She says, waving goodbye.

We got into the car and drove away from the state of California. It was quite a long drive, and we made stops to get gas, load up on food and drinks, and an occasional bathroom break. Finally, we made it to North Carolina, my home state. "Home at last. Never thought I'd be coming back so soon." He chuckled as he looked around. "This place has changed so drastically, I don't even recognize it." "It sure is beautiful. I never knew your state had so much." Max says, looking around and looking at all the sights. "We have about 2 more hours until we make it back to my hometown." He says while putting the car in auto drive and stretching. He was tired, but his eyes didn't show it. In fact, his eyes weren't even red. About an hour before reaching his hometown, he heard police cars behind him. "Shit, they've found us. Hold on tight, it's gonna get risky!" He grins and shifts the car into racecar mode, and drove at speeds of around 200 miles per hour. The policemen in the cars stopped and got out, not believing what they just saw. "Damn...that was…" one of them says.

Within minutes, they found themselves in Elon, and not a moment too soon as well. He turned off the racecar mode and turned it into normal car mode. "Since when did you equip your car with that!?" Max gasps, panting a bit and trying to catch his breath. "Oh, I have my ways." BeatMax chuckled, brushing his hair back. They pulled up to his apartment that he decided to keep after moving out of his parents' home when he was 16. "Still intact I see...it's a good thing my current job is online and they automatically put the money in my account." He thought. "Alright, this is where we're staying...for now." He spoke a few seconds after. Max got out of the car, grabbed his stuff, and walked into the apartment. He followed after him, getting inside and locking the door. The apartment was very basic. There was a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, 2 rooms, a living room, a laundry room, and a pantry. The pantry was empty, though, so that meant he would have to go out and buy food to fill it with later. Max sat his stuff in his room and turned the T.V. on, whereas BeatMax went to his room and took a nap. It had been a long day for the both of them, BeatMax especially. Nightfall came pretty quickly, and BeatMax woke up from his nap shortly after. "Man...how long did I sleep…?" He thought as he yawned and stretched. He went into Max's room to check up on him and see how he was doing. He had fallen asleep, and looked as if he had been sleeping for a few hours now. BeatMax smiled, turning the T.V. off in Max's room, and then walking outside, sitting on the hood of his car. He looked at the moon, and how brightly it shined. "When the moon is red, that's when the time comes. That's when the powers within me begin to expand. That's when I become...a threat. I have to make the most of my time here and now, while I still can...and while Max is still on my side." BeatMax thought, laying on the hood of his car. Thus, the day had come to an end, and tomorrow would be the start of their new lives.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light that Blinds the day**

**Chapter 2: A New Dawning Day**

The sunrise was the most beautiful thing BeatMax could ever awaken to. The rising sun slightly blinded his vision, so he looked away as he sat up from the top of his car hood. BeatMax yawned and stretched his arms and legs. "Mmm...time to go inside and wake Max up." BeatMax thought to himself as he jumped from the car to where the apartment door was. He opened the door to find that Max had already been awake, and was watching T.V.. "G'Morning BeatMax." Max says a little sluggish. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" BeatMax asks him. "A lot better than usual. It might be because I got peace and quiet and wasn't awakened by my brothers." Max grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "That's great. I'm glad I don't have to be awakened by my nosey sister." BeatMax chuckled, his arms behind his back. "You hungry?" BeatMax asked, brushing his hair back so that it spiked up. "Yeah. What's there to eat?" Max tilted his head and crossed his arms. "We have lots a breakfast places. Bojangles, McDonalds, Wendys, Burger King, Golden Corral…" "I've never had Bojangles before. Is it good?" Max asked, interested in trying their food. "Extremely good! I can't tell you the number of times I've gone there to get a biscuit!" BeatMax laughed a bit, and patted Max on the head. "But before we go, we've gotta shower first. You can shower first." BeatMax sat on the couch, yawning. "Alright. Give me 15 minutes." Max nodded and went into the bathroom.

15 minutes later, Max came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and went into his room. BeatMax went in next and came out within 5 minutes, already dressed as well. They got into BeatMax's car and drove to the closest Bojangles to them. Max took a look at the menu there, and BeatMax ordered what he usually ordered. "Hmm...I guess I'll try the chicken supremes combo. Mountain Dew and french fries please." Max told the cashier. She smiled and filled in his order. BeatMax paid for the meal and they waited for their food. 2 minutes later, their food came and they walked out, back into the car. Driving back to their apartment, they decided to sit together and eat. "This is really good! I never knew fried chicken would taste this delicious." Max said, taking a bite into his chicken leg. "I told you you'd like it." BeatMax smiled as he took a bite of his biscuit. They had a normal conversation, talking about how things had been over the years, and how it was finally nice to see each other after being distant for a long time. Both of them had finished their food by noon, and around that time, a knock came to the door. "I'd better see who it is." BeatMax got up from the table and opened the door. It turned out to be one of his high school tennis team members, Andrew. "Hey, can I come in?" Andrew asks, looking around nervously. "Eh!? How'd you find me?" BeatMax tilts his head and crosses his arms. "I found your car. Look, there isn't much time, just please let me in." Andrew begged. BeatMax sighed and let him in. Andrew quickly rushed in and I closed the door behind him. "Andrew, this is Max. My distant brother. Max, this is Andrew. We...grew up in the same schools." BeatMax nodded at Andrew and Andrew nodded back. "Nice to meet you." Andrew held out a hand to Max. Max shook Andrew's hand. Andrew ruffles up his hair a bit and then fixes it. "BeatMax...I found something interesting." "What did you find?" BeatMax asks, more curious than before. Andrew reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. "I've never seen this before. It looks...rare and...at the same time, very old." BeatMax takes the necklace from Andrew and examines it closely. Before he can try it on, it glows and magically floats over to Max, immediately going around his neck. Max tries to take it off, but it's tightly attached. "Ngh! Agh! How can this thing not come off!?" Max says furiously while trying to get it off. "I think...that necklace once belonged to Shulk." BeatMax looks at Andrew curiously. "Where did you get it?" "From a pawn shop. It was on sale for 50 dollars." Andrew thought. "But how did-" Before he could finish his sentence, a red sword crashed through the window and landed into Max's hands. "Wha-What the hell!?" Max gasps, looking at the sword. I shielded Andrew from the glass shards that flew, and once they stopped flying, I stood back. "The M-Monado…" BeatMax thought to himself quietly.

After everyone recollected their thoughts, BeatMax finally speaks, "The Monado". Max looked at him, astounded. "The Monado...you mean this?" Max holds up the red sword. "Yes. That's the Monado. It's the weapon that was used by a titan to destroy robots called the Mechon. Luckily, Mechon don't exist here." BeatMax smiled a bit, using his powers to fix the window. "But...why is that here?" Andrew looked at BeatMax, more curious than ever. "I have no idea. I wouldn't know why either. But Max was kinda defenseless anyways." BeatMax teased. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Max jokingly got angry. "I only kid, you." BeatMax patted Max on the head. "Seems you two have grown close." Andrew smiled. "We've been close for a few years now." Max smiled. "That makes sense…" Andrew looked down and turned away. "You seem upset, Andrew. What's wrong?" BeatMax asked him. "You see…" Andrew started off. Andrew tells them that his girlfriend broke up with him, and that his family died from a sudden, unexpected accident, and now he's all alone. "Wow...that's…" BeatMax looked away. "That's awful…" Max looked down. "I've been alone this whole time. Roaming the streets looking for work but...no one will hire me because I don't have any college degree." Andrew covered his eyes, close to crying. BeatMax runs over to Andrew and hugs him, and he hugs back. "It's okay. I'm here for you." Andrew lets out some tears, then gets his act together. His eyes closed as flashbacks of the past came back to him, those times he was mean to me back in elementary school and on. "BeatMax...I-I'm…" Andrew began to say, but BeatMax put a finger to his lip. "It's okay. Forget about the past." He whispers to him. BeatMax then pulls his finger away from Andrew's lips and he nods. Max looks at him, then back at BeatMax. "So...now what are you going to do, Andrew?" Max asked, tilting his head. "Go home, I guess. Thanks for the comfort, BeatMax." Andrew gave a farewell hug and walked out of the door. BeatMax looked out the window and then looked down, twiddling with his fingers. "Andrew…" BeatMax let out a small tear. "You okay?" Max asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine." BeatMax wipes the tear. "Let's head out. We've still got some daylight and I wanna have some fun." BeatMax smiled and walked out the door. Max followed him and they both got into the car.

"Andrew actually apologized...after 8 years…" BeatMax thought, almost ready to shed a tear again. "After all he and the others put me through, and he was the only one who truly apologized…" BeatMax shook his head as he drove up the road. He stopped at the local Sno-Cone place. "Sno-Cones, eh? Are these good?" Max asked. "Really good." BeatMax said as he got out of the car. Max got out of the car as well, and they both proceeded to the stand. They ordered sno-cones and sat down to eat them. That's when BeatMax received a very peculiar phone call. As his phone rang, he answered it. "Hello?" "BeatMax…" The voice was weak, but he could still tell it was Andrew. "Andrew, what's wrong? You sound hurt." BeatMax says a little concerned. "I...m-my powers…" Andrew barely manages to make out. "I'll be right there." BeatMax hung up. He motioned Max to quickly come to the car and they drove to Andrew's house, where they found Andrew curled up on the floor, holding his head. "Dark...Magic...must...not...ngh…" Andrew murmured to himself, his phone laying next to him. BeatMax runs over to Andrew and tries to touch him, but he gets blown back instead. "Holy crap...that dark magic spell is strong!" "Can you dispel it?" Max asks, worried for Andrew's life. "I can try...it'll be extremely hard though." BeatMax closed his eyes and summoned his Keyblade. "Darkness that is in my friend right now...connect to my heart." In an instant, Andrew's heart connected to my heart. My heart was made of pure light, which absorbed the darkness within. I cringe and fall on my knees when that happens and Andrew looks up at BeatMax. "You...saved me." He pants, shaking his head. "It was nothing...really…" Andrew hugged BeatMax. "You have no idea how awful it was." BeatMax slowly hugged back and then let go. "I...have to tell you something." Andrew motioned BeatMax into the bathroom. Max sat on the couch, waiting for them. "BeatMax...I...I know black magic...like Fire, Thunder, et cetera." BeatMax chuckled. "I knew that already. I can read minds, so I already knew you would say that." Andrew looked down, chuckling a little himself. "Guess I can't get anything past you after all these years, except for one little thing." BeatMax looked at Andrew, curious. "What would that be?" Andrew leaned in to BeatMax, and BeatMax blushed darkly. He slowly leaned in too, and the two of them shared a kiss. BeatMax wasn't expecting Andrew to kiss him, because of what happened in the past. "BeatMax...I...I'm in love with you." Andrew shyly says. "A-Andrew...I…" BeatMax loses his train of thought.

"You can come with us, Andrew." BeatMax says without thinking. "Thanks...it means a lot." Andrew smiled, still blushing a little. They both walked out of the bathroom. "Max, Andrew's coming with us." BeatMax tells him. "Fine with me. We could really use the company anyways." Max grinned. As the trio got into the car, BeatMax closed his eyes. "Me, Andrew, and Max. Us three combined, we can't be stopped...right?" BeatMax thought as he drove down the road. Today had been quite eventful, and BeatMax was tired when they arrived home. It was late, and time to turn in for the night. "G'night everyone." BeatMax hugs Andrew and Max, it becoming a group hug. "G'night." They said back and went to their rooms. BeatMax laid on the hood of his car again, looking at the stars. "Enjoy it while it lasts...for we won't know what tomorrow brings." BeatMax closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**The Light that Blinds the day**

**Chapter 3: The Vision**

"Another day, another dollar." BeatMax chuckled as he woke from his slumber. He went inside to check on Andrew and Max. Looks like they had just woken up too. Max was making breakfast and Andrew was showering. BeatMax plopped on the couch and sighed. Suddenly, his head began to spin and he grew dizzy. He passed out on the couch, unaware of what was going on or why he suddenly got dizzy. Max noticed this and ran to BeatMax's side, shaking him and trying to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge.

BeatMax looked around as he was falling from the sky. It looked like he was dreaming, but he wasn't quite sure as to where he was falling. He landed in a field, where there were flowers and grass all around. "Where am I? How did I get here?" BeatMax asked as he looked around. Soon the ground began to get hot around him, and as a jerk reaction, he jumped up and started running. It seemed like he was endlessly running, because he didn't see anything else. Finally, BeatMax stopped at a river, panting and sighing. "What the hell was that all about?" He says, trying to catch his breath. He looked away from the river and one second later, the crystal blue water turned into bloody red water. He jumped back at the sight of this, covering his mouth. "What the hell happened to the water!?" BeatMax shouted, knowing no one else would hear him. He looked up at the sky and saw it had turned from blue to black in a flash. He got on his knees, holding his head, and seconds later, he heard a voice calling his name. He got up and ran towards the voice, but to no avail, got any closer to it. The voice seemed to be getting farther and farther away. BeatMax was able to identify it, however. It was the voice of Max. He looked up at the sky and a meteor fell his way. He started to run to try and avoid its path, but it seemed to hone in on him. He gave up and stood there, but before the meteor made impact, he woke up, sweating and chills were sent down his spine.

"Thank goodness! You're okay!" Max sighs with relief. Andrew came out of the bathroom, dressed, wondering what the commotion was all about. BeatMax shook his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I saw something…vicious." "Vicious?" Both of them asked at the same time. "Yes, vicious. And it's going to destroy us all." BeatMax stood up and wiped some more sweat off of his forehead. "I need to take a walk." He added and walked out of the apartment door. Andrew and Max just looked at each other in confusion and shrugged it off.

"So much happened in that...err...what I saw. It's hard to explain it to them…" BeatMax thought as he walked along the sidewalk. "Can I really break the truth to them this early? How will they react? What will they think of me once they know the truth?" These were questions pondering in his mind. He would be risking a lot if he told them the truth. More importantly, he'd be risking friendship, brotherhood, and his own life. "I can't tell them now...it's too early. When time is almost up...that's when I'll tell them." He thought, grinning. "Yeah, just gotta live life to its fullest. Things will be okay...for now." He shook his head and sighed. He then sat down by a river, and closed his eyes, gathering his senses again. 15 minutes later, he felt a warm presence sit next to him. When he opened his eyes to see who it was, he saw nothing. "Huh…? I could've sworn someone was sitting right next to me." He shook his head and closed his eyes again. He felt the warm presence again, so he quickly opened his eyes. It was Alex, one of his closest friends. "Alex!" He cheerfully hugged Alex, glad to see him. "BeatMax!" Alex hugged back. The two hadn't seen each other since they went to college and had missed each other dearly.

"If anything, I should tell Alex the truth." BeatMax thought and nodded. "Alex, I have to tell you something." He says in a serious tone. "What would that be?" Alex asked, tilting his head. BeatMax tells Alex things that can't be revealed yet, so they won't be revealed until later on. "You...what…?" Alex looked in shock and dismay. "It's the truth. And I can't change what happens in the end." BeatMax sighed and held his head, his eyes tearing up. Alex hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear. "No matter what, you're still mine." BeatMax looked up at Alex and hugged him tightly. "Alex…" BeatMax whimpers softly.

Once Alex knew the truth, he decided to stick with BeatMax until the day it happened. The apartment became somewhat crowded, but nobody seemed to mind. The day went by normally, until later in the afternoon when the unpredictable happened. "Ah, nothing like playing some Smash Bros. to get my mind off of things." BeatMax said as he, Alex, Andrew, and Max were playing together. "You said it. I just wish I were as good as you." Andrew chuckled. A knock came to the door. BeatMax paused the game and went to answer it. A group of people wearing black hoods immediately rushed in, aiming guns at all of us. "Freeze. All of you." The guns all dropped and the black hooded people looked back at the door. The leader, whose hood was an even darker black, walked in. The leader looks at BeatMax, who just stood there expressionless. "We have come for you...my liege." He hisses and pulls out a dual pistol. BeatMax summons his Keyblade, not knowing what he meant. "Who are you." He says in a demanding tone. "I am Nobody. Somebody who was once one but now none." He growls and slashes at the leader, his hood falling off. To his surprise, it was his Nobody, his other half per se. He went by the name of MaxBeat.

"You. What are you doing here." BeatMax asks in an even more demanding tone. "I've been given orders...to bring you to my boss. You're a menace to society, and both you and I know this." MaxBeat smirks and brushes his hair back so that it spiked up. "Regardless, I refuse to come with you. My place is here, with my friends." BeatMax snapped, pointing his Keyblade at MaxBeat. MaxBeat laughs. "Friends? You have no friends." "You're wrong. I have friends. True friends. Something you'll never have." BeatMax grinned and snapped his fingers. Max used the Monado blade to slash two of the hooded men back. Andrew casted Aeroga to blow back four other hooded men. Alex used the blaster cannon to knock the others back. "Useless, weak beings! Get them all!" MaxBeat commanded. Immediately, the hooded men stood up, unscathed, pulling out their guns. They began to surround the party of four as they stood in their fighting positions. "Don't hold back, guys!" BeatMax shouts as he began to slash at some of the hooded men. Max enchanted us with the Enchant Monado, making us stronger, and began to attack some of the hooded men as well. Andrew pulled out his dagger and started to jab at the hooded men surrounding him. Alex put on his Power Suit and began to shoot charged beams. All of the hooded men took the attacks like they were nothing. "Why aren't our attacks working!?" BeatMax shouted as he continued slashing at the hooded men. MaxBeat laughs like a maniac. "Fools. You cannot hurt something that doesn't exist." "Damn it...he's right. But if that's the case, then...ah!" BeatMax had an idea. "Maybe we can't defeat them, but if we find their proper somebodies, they can!" BeatMax grins. "Which means…" He leaps out of the crowd and at MaxBeat. "I have to kill you!" He jabs his Keyblade into MaxBeat's chest with a swift stab. MaxBeat, unable to react in time, falls to his knees, holding his chest and the hole that now appeared in it. "Y-You...b-bastard…" MaxBeat hissed one more time before falling and exploding into a white light. The white light caused the hooded men to disappear, and at the same time, blinded us as we covered our eyes.

We came to about an hour later. It seemed like we had passed out because of the light. We all stood up and brushed ourselves off and looking around to make sure things were alright. Surprisingly, the apartment had been untouched, and undamaged. BeatMax tilted his head and closed his eyes. "What was that all about? Me? A Menace? He's kidding…" BeatMax says aloud. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was joking. You're too nice to be a menace." Andrew smiled and chuckled. "Yeah. If you were a menace, we wouldn't be with you right now. We'd probably be dead or-" Before Max finishes his sentence, BeatMax walks out the door. The trio left inside looked at each other in confusion. "Was it something I said…?" Max asked. Andrew and Alex shrugged.

BeatMax was sitting on the hood of his car by the time it was dark. "A menace...huh?" He softly says to himself as he looked around and lay back. "Now I really can't tell them the truth...can I?" He thought as he closed his eyes. "I hope Alex keeps it a secret. I did tell him to after all." He continued to think, until he fell asleep. After what had happened earlier that day, he had to be really careful about what he said from now on because if they found out about the truth, he would be ruined, and lonely. Just the thought of being lonely made him shed a small tear in his sleep, but he wiped it and fell into a deep sleep. As the stressful day came to an end, he hoped that there would be a better tomorrow.

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

**The Light that Blinds the day**

**Chapter 4: A Terrorist Attack**

A loud blaring noise woke BeatMax from his sleep really early. He checked his watch as he got off of his car hood. "4:30 A.M.? What could be going on this early?" He wondered as he walked into the apartment. Andrew, Alex, and Max were up as well, watching the news. "Earlier this morning, about an hour ago, there was a terrorist attack on the City Hall of North Carolina." The news anchorman said, looking at the camera. "200 people were killed in an explosion, and 300 were wounded. What caused the explosion is unknown at this time. Authorities are investigating the cause at this moment." "So that was that loud blaring sound I heard...ambulance trucks…" BeatMax sleepily says, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, looks like someone's out to kill the state itself." Max stated. "They started out at the City Hall, but who knows where they're gonna go next?" Andrew asked. We all shook our heads, unsure of the answer. "I'm intrigued...I wanna investigate the scene myself." BeatMax grins, rubbing his chin. "That wouldn't be a bad idea...it doesn't seem like the police have any leads anyways." Alex chuckled. "Then shall we?" BeatMax eagerly states. "We shall." Max grins.

They all grabbed what they needed and got into BeatMax's truck. BeatMax drove the party to where the City Hall was. Police were still swarming the area, and news reporters were everywhere, talking to the police who were investigating the area. The party got out of the truck and walked up to the general in charge of investigating. "Can I help you young lads?" The general asks in a stern, serious voice. "We've come to investigate what happened." BeatMax says in a more serious tone. "Wait...BeatMax, is that you!?" The general took off his sunglasses. It turned out to be Vince, one of Max and BeatMax's close friends. "Vince!? What are you doing here!?" Both BeatMax and Max had their jaws dropped. "Well I got called here for a very important...mission. I work with the police here, mostly helping with investigations. I make sure no one suspicious escapes as well." Vince says with a smile. "Interesting…" Max rubs his chin. "Is there anyway you can let us through?" BeatMax asked again. "Normally it's against the rules...but seeing as how we're friends, I can make an exception." Vince smiles and moves to the side. "Go right ahead, but don't tamper with anything. You know the rules." The party nodded and ran to the scene, looking around. "According to the news reporter, there were 5 explosions inside and 4 underground. Let's look inside and see what happened." Andrew suggested. The party nodded and went inside. There was rubble all over the place, and blood in some of the areas. "Wow...these must've been pretty big bombs. Or very destructive ones." BeatMax thought. He looked into one of the rooms where there was rubble and blood everywhere. "Here must've been where one of the bombs went off. Let's see if I can find some remaining fragments." BeatMax thought, looking high and low and underneath as much rubble as he could. To his surprise, underneath the table were bomb fragments. "I bet the police missed this during their investigation. I should hold on to these and give them to Vince when we're done." BeatMax says to himself, picking up the fragments and putting them in a bag, which he then put into his pocket.

Max looked down the main hallway where there was rubble everywhere, but mysteriously no blood. "That's strange...if this is where one of the explosions was, then why isn't there any blood?" Max thought, lifting up some pieces of rubble. He heard a muffled scream for help underneath the rock next to him. He looked down and saw a body, the face completely smashed against some rubble. "Hang on." Max says, lifting the piece of rubble off of the person. The person stood up, brushing himself off. "Phew...thanks...I never thought I would find anyone in here." The man states, and walks out of the Town Hall to head home. Max tilted his head and sighed. "Another poor soul almost died. It's a good thing I found him." He thought some more.

Andrew looked down every hallway in hopes of finding a clue, but he didn't find any. He shook his head, and as he started to head back, he accidentally slightly stepped on a cell phone. "Did someone lose this?" He thought as he picked it up. Fortunately, the cell phone had no password or fingerprint identification required, so he looked at what was on the phone. He first looked at who the phone belonged to. "David Jackson…" He thought as he continued looking through the phone. He found a voice mail message that was sent just moments after the explosion, so he put the phone to his ear to hear it. "Have you planted the bombs yet? Good. The explosions will happen at around 3:30, so you have to get out of there fast. If you leave any trace of things behind, I will personally rip your head off." The voice mail message ended there. Andrew gasped a bit. "So this guy was with the terrorists…" He thought, putting the phone in a bag and then into his pocket.

Moments later, everyone regrouped outside the City Hall. "Well that investigation was...unexpectedly revealing." BeatMax says, wiping the sweat from his forehead. It was humid inside the City Hall so everyone was sweaty. "Yeah. I found something interesting, but we have to talk to Vince first. He needs to know about what we found." Andrew turned to BeatMax. BeatMax nodded. "Right, let's go see him." The party walked over to where Vince was standing. "Ah, welcome back. Glad to see you made it out alive. So did you find anything new?" Vince asks in a hopeful but serious manner. "Actually...we did." BeatMax says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some bomb fragments. "I found these underneath some rubble." He hands the bag of bomb fragments to Vince. Vince looked at the fragments, surprised. "No one else could find any...yet you managed to…" Vince shook his head. "Thank you. This will greatly help with our investigation." "I found something even more shocking." Andrew says, pulling out the bag with a cell phone in it. "Hm? A cell phone? What's so shocking about that?" Vince says with a chuckle. "There was a voice mail message recorded moments before the explosion." Andrew says, pulling out the phone and playing the voice mail message on speaker. "Have you planted the bombs yet? Good. The explosions will happen at around 3:30, so you have to get out of there fast. If you leave any trace of things behind, I will personally rip your head off." The voice mail message ended there and we stood and looked at each other for a long while. Vince took the cell phone and put it back in the bag moments later. "Thanks. This phone will potentially give us a lead on who did this." Vince bowed. "No problem. I just wish we could've found more." Andrew looked down, a little upset. "You all found plenty. In fact, by tomorrow, we should have a lead on who did this and why." Vince smiled. "Now go on, enjoy yourselves for the rest of the afternoon." "We will. Thanks Vince." Max and BeatMax said at the same time. The party waved bye at Vince and got into the truck. BeatMax drove everyone back to the apartment, and they got out, sweaty and exhausted. "I think I need a power nap…" Alex sleepily says, collapsing onto the couch. "Yeah...a nap is exactly what everyone needs." BeatMax says, yawning. "Later this evening, we're going to see a movie." BeatMax says before heading back outside and laying on his car hood. Max and Andrew went to their rooms and went to sleep.

2 hours later, there were more sirens going off. BeatMax woke up and yawned, sighing. "More sirens? What happened this time?" BeatMax says as he walks into the apartment. Once again, there was a newscast. "Just now, bombs went off in over 20 schools, causing them to collapse. Over 10,000 people, students and teachers alike, have been reported dead, and 1,000 missing." The newscaster says. We all looked at each other and shook our heads. "Two terrorist attacks in one day. And both were bomb related. I think someone's out to kill the state." BeatMax says with his arms crossed. "That seems to be the case, huh?" Max sighs. A loud banging sound arose on the door, which startled us all. BeatMax goes to answer it, finding the police there. They hold up a search warrant and immediately rush into the house, looking around for anything terrorist related. Vince was standing at the door, guarding and making sure no one got in or out. "Vince, what's going on?" Max asks him. "We received an order to check every house here in this area, by order of the President himself." Vince stood in a serious manner. "Because of what happened just now?" BeatMax rubs his chin. "Yeah. The President said this was very serious, so we can't leave anyone out in this search." Vince says, shaking his head. "It's a shame, really. We have an idea of who's doing it, but we don't know where they came from, nor how they got here." "They probably have underground bases or something. It may sound insane, but it's possible." Andrew crosses his arms. The police rush out of the door, nodding at Vince. "Looks like you guys are clear, though I never really had a doubt." Vince waved. "I'll catch up with you all later." "Alright, later Vince." BeatMax says, closing the door. "Things have begun to get serious here. If anything, we need the cell phone Andrew found to track the terrorists." Alex says while looking out the window. "Admittedly, he's right. Without that cell phone, we can't get any leads of our own. Maybe later we can talk to Vince about borrowing that cell phone." Andrew says, sitting on the couch. "Possibly. It'd only take me a second to track where these guys are." BeatMax nonchalantly states. "Don't get too cocky. We can't just run right at them, they'll have a plan." Max snapped. "I know. Which is why we're gonna do some training!" BeatMax grins, his arms behind his head. "Training? Meh...fine. I guess it can't be that bad." Alex sighs. So the party trained that day, taking breaks occasionally to prevent easy tiring. By the time they were done training, it was dark out. "Phew...what a workout!" Andrew says, throwing himself on the couch. The rest just sat on the floor to rest, when a small knock came to the door. BeatMax stood up and answered the door. To their surprise, it was Vince, and he was holding the cell phone too. "Guys. I have a lead." Vince looked at everyone, noticing they were sweaty and drenched in sweat. "Have you guys been training this whole time?" Vince says with a chuckle. "Yeah. Gotta keep our blood flowing, you know." BeatMax says with a grin. Vince walks in and sits on the floor with the rest of us. Andrew joined us on the floor as we gathered in a mini circle.

"So we traced the voice mail back to its original sender, and needless to say, he's way out of our reach. He's in Germany." Vince says, the cell phone in his hand. "Germany, huh? Wait a second...I think I know something…" BeatMax says, closing his eyes and thinking. He opens his eyes in a flash, grinning. "I just remembered, there have been reports of a terrorist group forming, and they planned to attack America." "If that's true, then they've already started. We have to stop them from hurting America any further." Vince looks at us all. "I...I mean we, need your help. We need you to fly to Germany undercover, find the terrorist group, and take them out." "What's in it for us?" Alex asks, his arms crossed. "Riches beyond what you can imagine." Vince chuckled. "And you'll become best friends with the President." "Eh...well I have to go to Germany anyways. To pick up a friend." BeatMax lays back on the floor. "Perfect. You can pick up your friend and take out the terrorists at the same time." Vince nods. "It's time to start packing, boys. We're going to Germany." BeatMax grins. "Awesome." Andrew responds. "I hope we don't get killed." Max says with a worry sounding tone. "We'll be fine. As long as we're together, we can do anything." Alex smiles. "Right then. Be sure to stay in touch while you're there. I'll have arrangements made for you to stay in a hotel." Vince nods, and leaves the apartment. "Let's get packing fellas." BeatMax says.

So that night was spent packing things they needed up. Max found a way to keep his Monado blade invisible, and Alex found a way to keep his Power Suit in his pocket. Once everyone was done packing, they loaded their things into the truck and got in. BeatMax drove to the airport and sat in the car while everyone was asleep. "So...we're off to Germany. I hope things don't go bad there." He thought as he lay his seat back. He, too, fell asleep, thus ending a rather stressful day. With a big mission on the party's hands, there's no way they can mess this up.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

**The Light that Blinds the day**

**Chapter 5: The Day Earth Would Freeze In Place**

"My name...what is my name?" I could hear a voice say in my head. "I'm not sure...I don't even know who you are, or what you look like. I can't help you." I reply back to the voice. "But you have to. It's your destiny." The voice says rather demandingly. "I don't have to do shit, so you can shut your trap." I summoned my Keyblade, looking around me. The area was noticeably dark. "You can't see me...you can't feel me...you can only hear me." The voice turned into an evil sounding voice. "I will freeze the Earth and all who inhabit it, and you won't be able to stop me." The voice said with a laugh so evil I cringed. That was when I woke up. Sweaty, and still shocked at what I heard, I got off of my car hood and walked inside the apartment. Everyone else was still asleep, so I decided to grab myself some breakfast. Microwavable pancakes. Who doesn't love those? While waiting for my pancakes, I decided to watch a little T.V., so I turn it on. Tom and Jerry was showing on Boomerang (admit it, classic cartoons are better than the modern ones). The noise of Tom running into a pot woke up Max, and he walked into the living room. "Morning Max." I say, keeping an optimistic look on my face. "Morning...I guess." Max shrugged and walked into the kitchen. He saw the microwaved pancakes I was making. "Pancakes that can be microwaved?" Max tilted his head. "Yeah, why not?" I chuckle. "Do you want some?" "Sure. I'm pretty hungry right now." Max grinned. Today seemed like it would be a normal day, until the T.V. randomly shut itself off. "What the...how?" I ran over to the T.V. to examine it, inside and out. "No frayed cord, everything inside the T.V. seems to be functioning normally, but nothing's happening when I push the remote…" I think hard about the situation. My phone began to ring, and I answer it. "Hello? This is BeatMax." I say in my more casual but somewhat formal voice. "BeatMax, grab your friends and come to the police station. It's urgent." I recognized that voice. It was Vince. "We'll be there in 10 minutes." I say, and then hung up on him. Alex and Andrew woke up, rubbing their eyes. "Mmm...what's going on?" Alex asks in a tired sounding voice. He sounded like he had stayed up all night.

"Well, Vince just called us to go to the police station." I tell everyone. "And I think it might have something to do with the T.V.s across the world." "Why? What's wrong with the T.V.?" Andrew asked. "Go see for yourself." I point to the T.V.. Andrew went to turn the T.V. on, but it didn't come on. "What the…" Andrew looked back at me. "Everything with the T.V. is fine, inside and out. I'm pretty sure other people's T.V.s have done the same thing." I reassure him. "Then we have no choice but to go talk to Vince." Max nodded. "We'd better move. We'll go on foot since the police station is only 2 minutes away." I cross my arms. The rest nodded and we began to run toward the police station.

"So all of the T.V.s aren't working?" I ask Vince after he explained the situation to Max, Alex, and Andrew. "That's right. Nothing wrong with em, but they just won't turn on." Vince crossed his arms. "This seems serious. I wonder if it has something to do with my dream?" I thought and pondered on it for a while. "Why not we go investigate a bit now? Maybe we can find out more." I suggested. "Sounds like a fine idea. We'll take my car." Vince chimed. The five got into the car, and began to drive on the road, when they noticed something strange. Every car on the road was frozen. Max got out of the car and looked at the people in the car. They were frozen. Max checked every car on the road. Every single person there was frozen. Max ran back to the car, in a sweat. "Everyone's frozen!" Max says in a panic. "Say wha?" Andrew looks at him a little confused. "Let me see for myself." I say, getting out of the car. I go to a nearby car and look into the car through the window. To my surprise, Max was right. The person in the car was frozen. I begin to sweat nervously, looking around. "That guy...in my dream. He was right. But...I don't have any leads as to who he could be. He didn't sound familiar at all. Maybe I should just keep this a secret and investigate by myself. I don't want to risk my friends getting hurt." I thought. I walk back to Vince's car calmly. "Max is right. Every single person is frozen." "This is awful…" Vince rubs his head, trying to compromise what happened. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go somewhere. I'll be gone for a while." I say, grabbing my bag from the trunk of Vince's car. "Go where?" Max asked. "I can't say for sure I know, but I'll know when I'm there." I say with intent in my eyes. "Stay with Vince. He'll take care of you." I add. "Be safe out there, though there...really isn't much to be safe from, except self injury." Alex says, a little worried. "Thanks. See you guys soon." I wave at them, then dash off. "Since I can't drive on the road, I may as well fly, or glide." I think to myself, then start to glide low on the ground. "I can't tell them the dream I had, otherwise they'd grow suspicious. This is something I have to do on my own." I thought. "It's for their own good. And I already have powers, so whatever this is, I'm sure I can stop it on my own." I continued thinking. As I came to the road, I increased my height, until I was flying high in the sky. Next stop, Japan.

-End of Chapter 5-


End file.
